


Fjögur Píanó

by jumpxsymphony



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, POV Merlin, Secrets, Smoking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpxsymphony/pseuds/jumpxsymphony
Summary: 梅林替哈利處理身後事，打理房子時發現一個保險箱。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 篇名來自Sigur Rós的Fjögur píanó，請聽聽這首絕美的音樂。

　　特意換了傘才出門，原處隨手可得的黑傘不適合用來擋雨，打火機也不適合點菸。這個下午手指難得遲鈍，橫切而來的冷風讓火簇熄滅，到最後他無法成功攝取十五年來的第一口新鮮尼古丁。傘面發出震天轟鳴，七年前的開普敦槍戰都沒有這麼喧囂，回憶裡的某個細節觸動他的面部神經，大衛杜夫從焦躁急切的嘴角逃逸，掉在牛津鞋面上，像個不懷好意的玩笑，落入水窪中。

　　而他沒有興致再從口袋裡抽出新的一根，在腦中充斥多巴胺的甜美時機過了，肺依舊健康。

　　傘上的濕氣一路漫延到牆角的蜘蛛網，他推開門。這是最後一次造訪，上次他帶走了很多東西，也擅作主張扔掉了更多。伊格西想要跟來，但是他特意將新進騎士支開，請帕西佛帶著他協助清理前任亞瑟的住處。梅林則包辦了哈特的肯辛頓公寓，出於公事也基於私情。

 

　　按下黃銅手把、推開和多年前無異的胡桃木門，不友善的氣息撲面而來。他們相識的那天梅林從哈利身上嗅到泛黃精裝書的印墨、來自薩維爾街的粉塊，小型犬的體味，加上新鮮的鼠尾草、天竺葵和萊姆酒，隨著他們認識的時間越長，這些印象中的氣味也一一消失，最後剩下的只有映著窗光飄散落下的懸浮塵埃，掩埋著他們改變了的事實。

　　扔掉掛鐘、地毯、廚具、明顯沒翻超過三次的書籍，留下畫作、標本、太陽日報收藏，他不得不帶走皮克先生，雖然梅林從沒保證過要好好照顧牠。這間屋子空了，沒了住戶它甚至可以用蒼老來形容。梅林不知該把哈利的資產安置何處，他的遺囑上寫得相當模糊，律師宣讀時喊出了一個並不多人知道的名字，哈利・哈特指名要這個人處理他的遺物。

　　哈利的人生落到梅林肩上，只因他熟諳每樣物品的故事。加拉哈德第一次任務的彈殼、在開羅拘留二十天期間手寫的日記、被私人軍隊攻擊前最後一張伊斯坦堡市集的照片；慶祝哈利第九次死裡逃生送的透翅蝶標本、他們第無數次做愛那晚來不及開的威士忌、品味無法苟合的唱盤收藏，這些猶如敘述長詩的物件正躺在他的倉庫裡，扭曲著發皺。

 

　　梅林走進棗紅色的辦公室，站在正對著桌椅的牆面前，就著印象摸索著一處僅能容納指甲厚度的暗槽。雨聲淅瀝間他卸下一塊層板，露出兩天前他見過的機械轉盤。梅林從不知道哈利有個保險箱，遑論猜出裡面裝著什麼，大概什麼都沒有， _因為哈利・哈特沒有什麼珍貴到需要鎖起來的秘密_ ，他想。

　　順時針轉動三圈，輕巧地停在某個數字。哈利有個設有六位密碼的皮箱，在梅林第一次端詳時，那位年輕的金士曼就把密碼告訴了同樣年輕的後勤特務，梅林想告訴他， _靠著手感差異我也可以把數字轉出來_ ，但他只是默默記下了這組數字。那個皮箱裡只放著一張家庭合照，而他無法認出哪一位是哈利。

　　逆時針一圈。這個保險箱好小，小的只能放進一個雪茄盒，連一瓶卡本內都放不進去。 _「它們能幫助我記得重要的事。」哈特先生細心地將畫框擺正，中間鑲著一隻藍裙鋸蛺蝶。_ 他是這麼念舊，所以僅有這麼一組密碼，能打開他鎖上的任何東西。

　　順時針最後一圈，梅林聽到卡榫發出正確的聲音。轉動手把，掀開他以為裡面什麼都沒有的箱門。

　　梅林錯了，哈利確實有個需要被保護的秘密。是個矩形灰緞絨布盒，躺在那裡等人發現，他的手罩住那個纖巧的盒子，拇指推著扣鎖，他正準備要窺看哈利・哈特內心最深處那顆發亮的核。

　　手工鍛造的鉑金戒以完美誘人的角度置在盒中央。一陣急促的大雨潑在窗上湮滅了梅林的思考，H to M的刻痕細細的在內側陷落，這真狡猾，他不知道這枚戒指的故事。

 

　　站在同樣的街道上，莫名的怒火對他迎面痛擊。梅林盯著漂浮在石磚路上的慘白紙菸，雨水沿著傘骨不斷落在潮濕的褲管上。世界正在大亂，美國家失去了他們的政府，英國失去了他們的皇室，來自蘇格蘭的梅林才不在乎，比起被殲滅的政商名流，他更氣離開控制的大衛杜夫，它沒有完成應當的任務就自行報廢，簡直無法原諒。

　　他沒有費心為自己擋雨，只是沿著肯辛頓大道狂奔，滾燙的火焰沒有被澆熄。

 

　　隔天梅林在倉庫裡把他親手包裝的紙箱拆開，內斂的情感傾瀉而出，精疲力竭、無法脫身，如同每次面對哈利・哈特。他在牆面鑽進掛勾，將那些蝴蝶標本一一鑲在自己的家中，皮克先生躺在書房的窗臺上，櫃內多了些他絕對不會聽的音樂，和想要好幾年的絕版書。他將那枚鉑金戒指藏在紀念紋章戒裡面，就戴在左手尾指上。

　　最終那間房子的鑰匙將交給伊格西，他繼承加拉哈德的名號，梅林依舊是梅林。

　　無法預見的是，伊格西得到房屋進駐權的夜晚，將鑰匙放進鎖孔裡旋轉的同時，遠在美國肯塔基的區域醫院的加護病房，靠窗床上的病患睜開了茶棕色的雙眼。

 


End file.
